


Stellaris

by look_at_the_moons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, get the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_at_the_moons/pseuds/look_at_the_moons
Summary: Keith and Lance have crashed.They find themselves on an empty, distant planet without their lions, alone and injured.





	Stellaris

"And? How bad? How bad is it?"  
"Not that bad, just a flesh wound. You're going to be fine."  
"You're a terrible liar, Keith", a small, sad smile formed on Lance's lips.  
"I'm not lying, Lance, really I promise."  
"Then why can't I feel my legs anymore?"  
"That's.. That's because of…"  
"Keith don't. Just don't."  
"I… I… just, I'm going to…"  
He began to look frantically look around them but there wasn't much what could help them.  
He didn't know where their lions were - probably floating through the emptiness in pieces and the small planet where they both had crashed on didn't give him much resources except for stones.

"Keith stop.", Lance took his hands in his own and squeezed them gently.  
"You're panicking and this worries me actually more than my legs."

Keith nodded, took deep, slow breaths and tried to blink his tears away. But as soon as they went away new ones started to form and his breath began to shake again.

"I don't know how."  
"Tell me about earth. Tell me what we are going to do when we get home."

And so Keith began to talk.  
About how they are all going to see their families again, how Shiro will meet Adam again and the reunion of the Holt family.  
He talked about the plan he had to show his mom the barn in the dessert where he lived and maybe even travel with her around the globe for a bit.  
That Hunk would open the restaurant, combining earth and alien dishes.  
That Lance's family would definitely throw a party for him, because they seem to love parties, and that he could eat the garlic knots again, that his abuelita makes.

Suddenly his tale was interrupted by a shrill, beeping noise.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
Keith knew very well that this wasn't nothing.  
It was his suit trying to tell him that he ran low on oxygen.  
Only 20% left the display in his helmet told him.  
Lance looked at him in disbelief and opened his mouth but Keith just began to talk again.

About how funny it will be when Pidge has to tell the school about her identity, how Lance has finally the chance to show them this one beach he is always talking about and that he could teach Keith how to surf there.  
How they could watch sunsets in the desert together, because they were the most beautiful and breath-taking sights Keith had ever experienced.  
How he should apologize to Iverson for blowing up the research facility for Shiro's rescue.  
He talked about how they should definitely travel more once they were back, when he was interrupted by a soft and quiet  
"Keith."  
"Yeah, Lance?"  
"I want to sit up."  
"Lance, that's probably a stupid idea, you shouldn't move."  
"Help me mullet head or I'm going to do it myself."  
They needed some minutes and some shifting from one place to another because the asteroid was so damn small but finally they sat there side by side.  
"It's still one of the most beautiful sights ever."  
Keith followed Lance's glance and looked at all the stars above them. "Yeah."  
Suddenly Lance's arms where wrapped around him and he was pulled into a hug.

"Keith…" he began, his face hidden on Keith's shoulder. His voice was weak and his breath was shaking. 

"I'm going to die. There is no point in denying it. My vision is a blurry mess, I'm feeling all cold and sweaty and my thinking isn't the best at the moment. But Keith, you have to survive. Promise me that. Don't do anything stupid."

Keith was ready to protest, to tell him that they both would make it but in the exact moment he opened his mouth the display on his helmet blinked again.  
Oxygen level 80% he read confused and in the same moment Lance slumped in his arms and Keith had to lay him down. And then he saw it.  
His oxygen tank in Lance´s hand.

"No, no, no Lance what have you done? No", he tried to reach at his back, to take Lance's oxygen tank and gave it back to him but he couldn’t grab it.  
"Keith, don’t.  
"But Lance …"  
"Don’t!"

"I love you! I love you, you damn bastard. You can't leave me here alone. Lance? Do you hear me? I love you!"

This time he didn’t get a response but he imagined a small smile on Lance’s blue lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanks for reading <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
